Eureka Seven: Till the End of Time
by Zeke5000
Summary: Chapter 1 is finally up after all this time XD. Daniel has somehow been able to adapt to his current situation, but what happens when an unknown man gives him Shocking news? read chapter, bad summary
1. Chapter Zero: Story Rundown

**Alright..I'm getting ahead of myself, might as well have an boring introduction...**

**I'm Zeke5000, i'm usually reading in the bleach archive of Fanfiction, just recently started watching Eureka Seven, have to admit it..I'm Hooked. **

**I already read through the Manga and when i started with the Anime i noticed how differently they were, so this Story will take place Before the m ain storyline and then One year after the Second Summer of Love and some other confusing stuff that will take place in it... Mostly the Time aspect of this is confusing.**

**Oh one more thing: This Chapter is Experimental, it will be a story but the next couple chapters are suppose to reveal what was going on the first several hours that the Main Character has been here and there.**

**BEWARE! THIS CHAPTER IS CONFUSING AS HELL! I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW THE HECK I WROTE IT! BEWARE!  
**

**WEll thats enough rambling, lets get with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven. Geez i hope i dont have to say anything else...**

**

* * *

**

**Earth: March 26 2010 AD: Salt Lake City, Utah.**

"Freeze!" someone yelled, he was a Policeman who had 'cornered' a teenage boy who has short black hair and blue eyes, he wore a long back coat, black pants and a black shirt that said 'Bite Me'. The Story behind this? Lets rewind.

_*Flashback*_

_A Boy around 18 years old stood in a small gas store. While he stood there looking at what he would get someone walked up to him and shoved him. The Person said, _

_"Hey you, you owe me an apology." _

_"For what? The simple fact is that you pushed me, now your going to force me to apologize?" The Boy asked. The Kid who was around the boys' age said, _

_"What was that you say? Maybe you need to learn some respect." He grinned and raised his fist to moved to puch the Boy, but he turned and grabbed the other boys' hand and threw him over his shoulder, then he sat on top and started punching his face, then three other guys came in and started to beat up the Boy, soon after a Cop walked in and one of them said, _

_"He' started beating up our friend!" The Boy looked at the Cop and the Cop looked at the Boy, He bolted outside the store and the Cop ran after him._

_Few moments of intense running the Boy was trapped in an allyway, the Cop pulled in and pointed his gun at him. "Freeze!" The Kid raised his hands and thought, _'Damn...'

_*End Flashback*_

He was in the Back seat of the car handcuffed, the cop then said, "What Gives Daniel? This is the Thirtieth time that you got in trouble the last year...I thought you were going to stop this stuff.."

"I dont recall having to report to you Old Man.." Daniel grunted,

The Cop looked in the mirror while Daniel continued, "And that kid shoved me and tried to hit me..I was acting on instinct.." The Cop then said,

"I saw the tape after i put you in the car, i know and so does the others know that you didnt start that fight, but the way you handled it was not what i taught you."

Daniel looked out the window, "That was before what happend last year.." Both were silent for a while and the Cop said,

"The Daniel I knew last year would have not punched someone to death.."

"The Daniel you knew would care..I don't." The Cop looked in the Mirror at Daniel with sympathetic eyes, "You should be released tomorrow morning, those guys on the other hand..They'll be taken to the Juvenile Center." He got no reaction from Daniel and sighed...

**Police Station next day:**

"Now you realize that if you do this again we cant let you stay here correct?" Asked and Sheriff.

Daniel Nodded, "Yeah yeah i get it..." They could tell that it was going to happen again, so the sheriff said,

"If this happens again you'll be sent to the Detention Center." Daniel looked at him with no emotion and said, "Yes Sir." he stood with walked out of the room.

Both the Cop and the Sheriff stared when the Cop asked, "Hey Carl? What was Daniel's score last year before It happened?" Carl looked up and said,

"He had the highest score, he was the best shooter, and he did well in Hand-to-Hand combat.."

"Yeah, even if he wasn't the same as last year he's still strong for his age." said the Cop. The Sheriff light a cigarette and said, "It's what happens when you join the Force.." The Cop nodded in agreement.

**Daniels Apartment 6pm:**

When Daniel returned he found a note on his door. '_What the hell?'_ He opened it and it said, '_I would like to meet you, Come to The address below and we can talk. P.S Bring some clothes with you,'_ Daniel stared at it for a while longer and said, "What the Hell?" But his action was to get his backpack and pack some of his stuff, he took two days worth of clothes and grabbed his laptop, which could be charged by Solar Energy.

As he walked out of the house he left a note and his door, he then looked in his apartment one last time and closed it. What he didnt know was, it was the last time he would see that room.

**Outskirts two hours later:**

Daniel stood at a small gas station where he was suppose to meet some guy, "Well this sucks..." He said. Suddenly an Old Man was sitting on some carpet with stuff around him,

"Would you like to sit for some tea Young Man?" Daniel Looked at him strangely,

"Uh Old Man..You Okay?"

"Yes yes, But come sit down."

Daniel sat slowly then a bright flash blinded him and when he regained his sight, he was in a area that all it was was white, save for the Old Man and several puddles**[1]**. He shot up saying,

"What the hell did you do Old man?"

"I did nothing." he said sipping tea.

"Okay, What is this place?" Asked Daniel.

"This place exists outside of time. Time does not exist here."

"That made no sense.. So why are we here?"

"Not 'We'. You...I'm sending you to a place so that you can find the Part of your Heart that you Lost."

Daniel was flabbergasted, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This Place that you'll go to is much different from your own world, I'll give you the money that they use there, and i'll also tell you your task." Daniel looked at him skeptictly before sitting down.

"So, what are you wanting?" asked Daniel. The Old Man giggled, "Well, lets see..where to start.."

"So this place is in the Future right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone where i'm from right?"

"Yes."

"So, what is the purpose of you sending me there?" He asked.

The Old Man said, "There is a part of your heart that you lost, you have to find it, and when you do, you'll know." Daniel then asked,

"Will i be able to return to my own Time?" The Old Man shook his head slowly, "Hard to say, it depends on your Decision."

"Huh?" He asked.

"You need a new start after finding your Lost Heart, and this world that your going to can help you. It will be difficult, but you'll get used to it." He pointed to a puddle, "Go through, and when you do, go to Belforest, there you'll find a man named Axel Thurston, say that you wish to learn from him. You will then make a small living working for him."

"How will he know ahead of time?" "Thats a Secret." "Fine, dont tell me." Daniel said with hands raised, "Oh One more thing Old man." The Old man looked at him, "Yes?" For the first time in a year Daniel got a little nicer, "When am i suppose to talk you you again?" The Old Man answered, "You'll see me there, now go." "Wha-?" Daniel found himself pushed into the Puddle "Damn you!" He yalled as he fell.

The Old Man laughed somewhat and said to himself, "If he dont find what he lost..Then he'll wind up being consumed by his own Darkness...We can only Hope..." he sipped more tea before turning into gold dust.

**Present day: 12010 AD Unknown Location:**

"You have got to be kidding me...I'm going to kill that Old Man..." Mused Daniel. He was pissed off for two reasons: 1) The Old Man sent him to the Future. 2) The Old Man sent him to the wrong place.

_*FlashBack*_

_After Falling/Pushed into the Puddle, Daniel saw rainbow colors, like he was in some worm hole, that is, till suddenly the Sun peered in and he found himself in the sky falling toward the ground, he looked up and saw a small portal vanish then he looked downward and around, he was falling from pretty high up, but he got a good eye of the Planet below him..But right now wasnt a time for sight seeing, it was the time to Panic. "Damn You Old Man!" He shouted._

_To his right he saw something approaching him very fast, it looked like a robotic human, as it got closer he saw that is was much bigger as it got closer, it was Blue and it had a insignia that looked Military. it caught his and a voice from it said, "I am to take you to our ship for questioning." Daniel could only look at the Machine and nodded. As it flew he saw the ship it was talking about. As it went inside He noticed that soldiers stood around the craft, as it let me down one of them said, "Dont move." Daniel put up his hands and lay slowly on the ground, two of them came and cuffed him before lifting him up to bring him to his cell._

_*End FlashBack*_

Daniel sat in his cell, which the door was at least five feet above with a small ladder, not the nicest cell he's been in but better than back at home. "I'm going to kill him.." he said to himself. Just then the latch clicked and the door opened and a guard said, "Time to go."

AS He was being led through the ship, His eye caught on the an Air shaft, _'That would be the best way to get off this ship.. but how without dying?'_ he thought.

After a while he was lead into a small room and an officer came in moments later, the Man asked, "Whats your name?" Daniel started at the man, who was a little pudgy and had a beard and he wore a uniform and a stupid looking hat. "Well? Who are you?" he asked again.

Daniel had to improvise and said nothing. "When someone asks for your name it's polite to answer." he said.

Daniel said nothing still, he was using his training to keep silent. "Not talking eh?" he nodded to a guard and the man punched Daniel in the face, which he shrugged off and spit out a small amount of blood. Still he said nothing. The Officer started to get madder and he yelled, "Take this Insolent swine to his cell! He'll just have to talk at the Base." Two guards grabbed him and led him away.**  
**

**%HHHHH%**

When they took him the officer asked someone, "What does it remind you of?"

"He's trained to keep quiet under pressure."

"Yes, someone like him would do well here."

"Yes indeed." they walked in the opposite directions.

**%HHHHH%**

Daniel graced his Pickpocketing skills, he accomplished two things: 1)He got a guard close enough for him to get a key. and 2)He didnt crack. he also had made use of his training. As they walked him back he worked quietly and the cuffs till they went past the airlock, then he made his move.

He tripped one of the guards kicked him in the face and there him over his shoulder, the other guard tried to aim his gun but Daniel had used an uppercut punch to the man's chin before preforming a round house kick sending him to the ground groaning. Daniel cracked his knuckles and started toward the airlock. there was a parachute there and he put it on before opening the airlock and jumping off the ship. Little did he know that someone had actually witnessed the little escape. The Solider ran to tell his superiors what happened.

**Belforest:**

"Hey, Eureka." someone said. A Aquamarine haired Girl around Seventeen turned "Oh, Holland!"

"So something fell from the sky?" A young brown haired boy asked.

"Yes, some military personnel picked it up then we havent seen anything else since then." Holland replied.

an Old Man asked, "How long ago since this happened?"

"Five Hours."

"I wonder what it was.." said the boy.

Holland said, "Since i'm in charge of the military, I ordered that they show me what they found."

"So what was it?" asked Eureka.

he sighed, "They said that the item in question jumped ship." They wondered what that meant, "It means that the Person jumped ship." said the old man.

"Axel, i dont think that saying such things-"

"WHAT?" yelled the two teens.

Holland picked his ear in annoyance, "Yes, it was a person who they found falling from the sky, but they didnt get his name and it's possible that he is Military. But the thing is that there is no one with that description within the Army, so either this guy is part of an old sect that was under Dewey Hovak, or he works for someone else." They sat there in silence.

**Pickup Truck approx 40Km north from Belforest: six hours since arriving**

Daniel sat in the back of a truck supposedly heading for Belforest, but they were heading for this place where people called the Vodarac lived. "Don't worry." He said, "This is a small detour, the shrine is 80km south east from here, plus we have to take an airship to get there, where you help out with unloading some Items that they need to unload."

"So in reality, we are really just helping deliver contraband?" Daniel asked.

"I dont know what's in those things, all we do is just take them there."

"I doubt that these people know exactly what they have.."

the man shrugged, "Dont know, by the time we're done, Bellforest is the next stop for me."

Daniel nodded. '_This is not going like i wanted it to, i even had to change my clothing so that those guys dont find me.'  
_

**Meanwhile at the Capitol:**

Five people stood in a meeting chamber discussing what their Mole had told them. "So, do we know any details?" one asked.

"From what my source says, This Man could make a viable asset to our plan." said another.

"You saying that the plan can move into motion, Aegis?"

"Yes, the artifact that makes the TypeZero look like a play toy."

"So the NegitiveNumber is more powerful than the TypeZero?" one asked.

"If I'm right, the Three NegitiveNumbers are the key to releasing the Ark that can take us to new worlds in seconds." they all stared at Aegis as he continued,

"After we gather those worthy, everything here will be gone and we will establish a New Order. The Covenant Ark will accomplish what Dewey Hovak couldn't." they nodded and the imeges left leaving one person to say, "The world will end and we will reach earth.."

* * *

**(1): I got the puddle idea from reading one of the Narnia books**

**Lets see, i think that this is a good starting chapter, I know it's kinda lame and the story might not be moving, but it should get better.**

**In other words, Think of this as setting things up for future chapters, and that the fact that this is more like a Story set-up than the actual Story itself, or whatever.**

**Okay, done rambling, until next time. Later.**


	2. Chapter Zero: Story Rundown Part 2

**Okay, the show is going slower than originally planned, so, i'll just have this as Chapter One so that you guys dont have to worry.**

**It's kinda confusing cause i'm going to add more to the conversation between Daniel and the mystery Old Man (who will be revealed later) and a little more on Daniel's background than in the other chapter.**

**This is during chapter Zero, some of the Dialogue is changed to fit so it's a tad confusing.**

**This past-time thing might go on into the next chapter.**

**In other words, think of this as a flashback chapter.

* * *

**

**Unknown World: Flashback.**

Daniel sat glancing at the Old Man, "So, what exactly are you telling me?" he asked.

The Old Man sipped his tea, "Once you enter that world you must remember two things."

He held two fingers, "One: Dont tell anyone where you are from and Two: Keep your distance from the government.."

Daniel leaned back, "Meaning what?"

"If you told anyone that you are from the past they will arrest you and send you to be experimented on."

Daniel stretched, "That makes me feel better.."

"Heed my words Young Fool!" Old Man scolded.

Daniel nodded and yawned, "Okay, Okay..."

"Now the other matter.." he started, "It seems that you have difficult believing me that your going into the future.."

daniel rolled his eyes, "Aren't you Smart?"

_WHAP_ "Damnit Old Man!"

"Oh quit your wining..sheesh, young people.." stated the old man, "but you werent always like the brat you are, were you?"

"Thats none of your-"

"I know everything about you." he said.

"Bull Shit! theres no way in hell that you know me!"

Old Man shook his head, "What foul language... anyway, yes i do. You were born on September 17 1991,. and your Mother and fathers names are-"

Daniel cut him oof, "Okay Okay! i get it!"

"So you see my point?" asked the Old Man.

Daniel responded, "Yeah, i get it.."

"Alright then."

"To explain quickly what this place is." he started, "this world is a world that time does not exist, for example, you can be here few days, but only few minutes would have passed in a world where time exists. but this is not always so, you can be here ten minutes, and ten thousand years would have passed."

Daniel looked around, he didnt notice that the sun was in the same place, and that they were sitting by dead trees, and past those he could see ruins.

"So, whats with the ruins?" he asked.

the Old Man answered, "Long time ago, this World was said to be a place of rest, the beings who lived here took care of weary travelers, but an accident took place wiping out everything here, and the this world was shut from existence."

"Seems like whatever happened to them is unknown?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but before then, someone who had come from the very world your going to, brought these things called LFO. They are massive humanoid shaped robots."

Daniel nodded, "I got an idea what your talking about, we have those in development, the Government took on the project five years ago, so i get what your talking about."

the old man nodded, "Yes, this man brought three of these calling them 'Negative' each one with the number. There is a LFO in that world called 'Nirvash TypeZero, it is known to be the oldest and most powerful LFO in existence, but these NegativeNumbers are far older and must stronger."

"So, does this tie into why i'm going there?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, there is a group of people there who plan to utilize these LFO's and destroy everything."

"How much is everything?"

"Such as the Place where humans once lived. Earth."

Daniel's head got heavy, "But, what about-"

"No one has been to earth for ten thousand years, but these people must be stopped."

"Will i be able to return to my own time?" asked Daniel.

the Old Man replied, "I cannot say anything."

"I see.."

"But, you might see me there sooner than you think."

"What does that mean?" he asked and the old man stared off saying, "Go to Bellforest and meet with Axel Thurston, he'll know what to do."

As he stood by the puddle the Old Man pushed Daniel into the puddle hearing the 'Damn you Old Man' from a falling Daniel. the Old man started to vanish saying, "He needs to find that missing piece of his heart, or this group will twist his mind and the world will be lost."

**(Area Line)**

**Year: 12010 an hour after arriving:**

An hour after ditching the Airship, Daniel had thinking about his current situation -He needs a Ride-

so he had been wandering by a road for an hour till a truck pulled over, "Where ya headed?" asked the man.

"Bellforest." replied Daniel.

"I'm heading there myself, but i have to pickup some stuff, care to join me?"

Daniel shrugged, "Sure, at least it gets me out of walking."

**(Area Line)**

**Few Hours later:**

They got the load that were suppose to pick up and headed off. "So Marcus, what exactly are we bringing these guys?" asked Daniel.

Marcus shrugged, "They never tell me, i just get the crates and all."

Daniel leaned out the window, '_This is going to be a long couple of days..'_ he thought.

* * *

**Note: These are just Fashback chapters and whatnot, sooner or later i'll get into the story.**

**Sorry for not giving you guys anything better.**

**Please review and feel free the criticize. I need to know how to improve this story.**

**Also, this will be a complex stpry somewhat so i need advice, since this seems to be how i start my stories..same thing happened to my first story..**

**Another note, The way i have the split area things in there cause it doesnt work when i use other stuff so yeah.  
**


	3. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Yeah yeah it;s been almost a couple years(maybe a year?), but during this time I hadnt been able to make a chapter that fit, mostly cause of me trying to write with writers block and all that BS. You will also see an interesting twist i put in for fun.**

**So here, after all this time is the next chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: Dont ownz Eureka Seven. nor do I make money off of it XD**

**One week later:**

* * *

A week of being in this world...Daniel had finally made it to Belforest five days ago..what a long trip that was, traveling with his friend Marcus transporting stuff left and right made him almost forget what he was doing, but now working as a Mechanic for Axel Thurston, Daniel had gotten pretty good at it.

At first it was hell, but he got used to it. he carefully watched and listened to any news about his little 'Skydiving Stunt' as he called it. The Military still searched for him, they even came to the shop but because Daniel had changed alot in appearance they didnt notice, Axel told them that he hired Daniel at least three months ago so it couldnt be the guy who fell from the sky.

He knew that Axel might know who he is, cause that old fart who dropped him in this world came by for an hour a day, so it was a secret kept by the three of them.

Axle's Grandson Renton and his friend Eureka came by asking the same questions. Thank god that Renton hadnt visited the shop that often, or else that could have been bad since they were working with Holland -Who in fact visited earlier- and that the bounty for this person in question was doubled.

It made Daniel feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that his head was worth so much.

Sometimes Marcus would come by to hang around and have Daniel help with some deliveries, which were mostly to the people of Vodorak and LFO parts. He got to see up close the NirvashType Zero, eventually working on it. Eureka, the Corallian who can talk to the Nirvash said to Daniel that Nirvash liked him alot and thanks him for taking care of it while they were here.

He had managed to get out of having to explain where he came from and who he was, simply saying that he lived far away and moved out from his home.

"Don;t you ever miss your Home?" Eureka asked earlier. Daniel shook his head, "Well, they dont need me around anyway, they pretty much gave up on me."

Eureka was sad when she heard this telling him that one day he should let them see his hometown. To which he would say that it would be nice. But behind their backs he would always say think, _As must as i would let you guys see my home, well...there wouldn't be much left if we went their now you know? cause I'm from earth 10,000 years ago._ He kept silent when it came to anything really other than how he liked life in Belforest. _besides, even if you wanted to come, i doubt that you would have been able to.._ To which he said that it was alright..

Not only that but he didnt want to bring them to his time, tell everyone what will happen, and change the events. It would either make it worse and Eureka wouldnt even exist and all that has happened so far would be different, Lifting wouldnt be around either. After Renton and Eureka left Daniel went back into the Shop to think about this while working.

For some reason Daniel thought that would have been better, sure everything now was okay but wouldnt it have been better if they destroyed the Corallians before they even hit the earth?

Daniel then remembered something, those machines that were being built were going to be used to destroy Ailen matter and comets to nothing..That must be why, because they didnt think of the Corallians as a threat, they didnt use the machines...

"Are you thinking about that it would have been better without the existence of the Coralians?" a voice asked.

Daniel jumped and didnt recognize it, he turned to see a middle aged man in tuxedo-like clothing. "So? what of it?"

The man simply said, "Well, if your thinking is correct, then yes: This world would have been better if Coralians were destroyed all those years ago."

"So your saying that you plan to gte rid of them now?" asked Daniel. the man replied "Exactly, and to do that Me and my allies need the power of the NegativeNumbers."

Daniel's ears perked up at that, _How does he know about those things?_ the Man continued, "Those machines are said to have amazing powers, and the rumor is that they are able to wide this earth clean of the Coralians."

Daniel stood from his spot, still holding a wrench, "And why are you here telling me this?" the Man smirked "Because your like me, someone who was dragged into this Timeline, a Time Traveler." Daniel didnt know what to say, sure he was surprised, sure he thought of it..but the fact that there was someone else in that same position as him...

"What timeline are you from?" he asked curious. "Five years after the corallians landed on earth, and I have been here for over twenty years." he answered

Daniel dropped the wrench, almost falling to his knees. "So..this was all a.."

"A Trap, you have been sent here, and now your never going back home."

"So in other words there is no way humanly possible for me to get home huh?"

The Man nodded, "Yes, and so..." he held his hand out, "Why dont you join us? we can find the NegativeNumbers and free this world."

Daniel was still taking it all in when the man said, "I will give you a few days to think about my offer. I look forward to your reply. Only tell those you trust, and maybe they will support you." As he walked out the door the Man shouted, "I will give you four days to think it all over, dont let me down Kid."

Daniel stood there for what seemed like an half hour before slowly picking up the tool and getting back to work. _So..thats what it is huh?.._ it was clear that Daniel had been acting, but he was still mad at the Old Man for not telling him.

Little did Daniel know that the Old Man he was thinking about was just outside the door, and he somehow wasnt there anymore..

* * *

**A little different than usual but hey, it's good for someone who has writers block no**_?  
_


End file.
